


Dance of the Fade

by Kosmina_Kismet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Little Bit of This and a Little Bit of That, Angst, Bad Luck, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dragon Age - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Haven (Dragon Age), Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lancer - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skyhold, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Fade, fade-wolf, hawke is bad luck, learning to love, party in the fade, things will get more intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmina_Kismet/pseuds/Kosmina_Kismet
Summary: Amarys knew that when she had awoken on the hard, cold cell floor things had gone to….well, shit.Welcome to a different take on the Inquisitor.Just trying to fill the void in my heart until the next game!





	1. Curiosity Through Emerald Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt ever at writing fan fic and story writing in general. I adore the Dragon Age series and one day I had a 'What if the Inquisiotor was...' moment and thus I began writing what would happen. I promise you this will be a different take on Inquisition with leading ideas as to what I think will happen in the next series chapter.  
> The rating will probably change once the story begins to pick up.  
> Comments are welcome! Please be gentle!  
> I will try and post a chapter every few days.  
> I will also try and post some illustrations to go with each chapter!  
> : )

Amarys felt herself being drawn to the gathering energies that were congregating beyond the mountain, even though she was warned to stay away, to stay hidden, and to remain unseen. However, she could not simply ignore the call of curiosity, especially since this was such an odd occasion.  
The closer she crept towards the gathering the more the air prickled with excitement, and it was invigorating. Alas, closer and closer she went, the more time seemed to slow each beat of her called could be felt all across the body, almost in warning. Her emerald green eyes scanning below, the sight taking her breath away, leaving her frozen from her perch.  
“Help!”, somebody screamed in the distance, “ Please, somebody save me!”. Without a second thought, be it curiosity, of bravery, Amarys made her way to the source of the panic. She found a woman being held in place, terror written all of her face. For a brief moment, their eyes met. “Please, help me.”  
Amarys ran reaching her hand out to the robed woman. “I’ve got you!”  
The next moment Amarys felt her whole body become engulfed in a fury of flames and next, fall hard onto the rocky ground. The air burning within her lungs, and then being forced out from the impact. He body twitching in pain. So much pain, so much hurt. Why couldn’t she stay away? Why didn’t she stay hidden in the shadows?  
Amarys knew that when she had awoken on the hard, cold cell floor things had gone to….well, shit.  
…  
If only the events from days ago were a dream then perhaps everything would be a bit more believable. Amarys chuckled at herself as she forced her eyes open to see an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. Taking a slow breath she raised her left hand with the sickly glowing mark that had recently brought her into the center of accusations, as well as notions of salvation. Even she could not believe the events that had led up this moment. Seeker Cassandra, Leliana, the demons, the breach, and death. It was real, she was real, and this was all too real. Amarys let her hand fall to cover her eyes. Every motion felt heavy, even breathing held a weight she was not used to. All new sensations and yet none of them felt as bizarre as the mark did, like hundreds of needles piercing her skin that was being help above a sparking flame.  
The sound of a creaking door broke Amarys’ contemplation and so she quickly sat up, which in turn startled the young elven girl with short brown hair. She immediately dropped the box she was carrying to the floor and fell to her knees, bowing to Amarys.  
“Please, stand up. There is no need to bow.” Amarys said in a slightly shaky tone. She had no idea how to deal with this situation.  
The elven girl looked up to her with round eyes. “Y-you saved us! They say the Breach has calmed because of you.” she said returning to bow her head once more. Amarys titled her head to the side.  
“Are the people happy?” she asked the girl while swinging her legs over the bed. “Where am I?”  
“Haven, my Lady.” The girl replied. “Lady Cassandra will want to know you are awake. She is at the Chantry with the Chancellor. At once she said!.” And just as quickly as she entered the elven girl ran out the door, leaving it slightly ajar, before Amarys could ask anything more.  
Amarys stood up, noticing her new clothes of simple leather pants, knee high leather boots, a light long sleeve tunic with a rough wool vest all of earthy tones. They smelt of campfire and ash. Amarys took a few steps around the room; it was sparsely filled but fascinating none the less. After a few more curious moments of looking around Amarys approached her wooden door and gently placed her hand on it. She let out a sigh as she felt a cool draft filter in. Another new sensation, she thought, as a small smile stretched across her lips before she pushed the door open.  
Upon stepping outside Amarys was greeted to the sight of a line of honor guards standing in attention before her. The sight caught her off guard and she froze at the door until one of the guardsmen stepped forward.  
“Herald of Andraste”, he began in a clear voice, “Please make your way to the Chantry, Seeker Cassandra is awaiting your arrival.” He gestured towards the Chantry and Amarys followed his direction. Walking on she could feel many eyes upon her, and more specifically her marked hand that crackled as if in response.  
More honor guards lined the way, as did many other onlookers, however Amarys noticed not everyone was pleased, some people huddled together with tear streaks down their faces. In particular Amarys passed a group of people praying over a blanket covered body. Whatever victory some celebrated, it came at a cost for to others. The image hit Amarys hard, so she stopped for a moment, and gave a deep bow for the departed. Raising her head her eyes met with one of the woman, who looked to lost and weak that it make Amarys heart ache. She understood that days ago she was solely blamed for the events that took the Divine’s life and those of any others. Now she was heralded as a savior sent from Andraste. Everyone took to the news differently.  
“This was Herald,” gestured a cleric who opened the doors to the Chantry for Amarys. “They are straight ahead.”  
Amarys first steps into the Chantry felt like a warm embrace. Even though the hall was relatively dark, the numerous candles enlightened the path. In the distance she could hear angered voices, noting Cassandra’s strong tone especially. Another deep breath and Amarys opened the door.  
“Guards! Arrest that woman!”, came the firm commands of the Grand Chancellor Roderick. A small, pale old man with a naturally mean disposition. “ Prepare to have her taken for trial in the Capital. The people will have their justice!.”  
Three armoured guards appeared behind Amarys before she could react. Cassandra stepped towards them. “Ignore that and leaves us at once!.” She ordered to Roderick’s dismay.  
“You walk a fine line Seeker.” He sneered at Cassandra. “How could you possibly defend the one who has caused so much destruction and death?”  
Cassandra lifted up her chin to him, “She is not to blame. I heard the Divine call to her for help. When no one else was there, this woman answered the Divine’s call.”  
“Purely coincidence!” the Chancellor sniped. “Why would the Divine call to this… this slave woman? She could have been sent as a spy!.”  
“I will continue to help as much as I am able.” Amarys finally had the nerve to say something. “, I do not want to see more people suffer.” Roderick shot her a dark glance.  
“Someone is responsible.” Said Leliana, who stepped up beside Cassandra from the shadows. “Someone most holy did not expect. Who may still have allies who yet live.”  
“The mark she carries is the only power that can seal the rifts and seal the Breach for good.” Said Cassandra firmly, stepping even closer to the Chancellor who began to try and step away. “There is much to do and we must act now.”  
Cassandra slammed an old tome onto the wooden table, stirring up dust. “Do you know what this is Chancellor?” asked Cassandra. “It is the Divine’s directive, to rebirth the Inquisition of old.”  
Roderick frowned deeply and crossed his arms.  
“We will find those responsible, we will restore order, and we will do so with or without your approval!”  
The Grand Chancellor took one long look at the tome, and then Cassandra and hen briskly walked out of the room. Amarys watched him leave before returning her attention to Cassandra and Leliana.  
“I want to help.” Amarys said firmly.


	2. Will I fall into the Sky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald of Andraste takes a moment to breathe it all in, her new path, new companions, and a chance to look up at a new sky. All the while trying to figure out how to interact with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightly, here is Chapter 2! It will take a few chapters to get warmed up but I do have some surprises in store and I am planning on deviating from the typical storyline in time.  
> As always comments are appreciated.   
> (Please excuse any grammar / formatting errors for the time being, once I get into a groove I will go over and do a mass edit clean.)  
> I will have chapter 3 up in two days, and I am planning on it being twice as long.

Chapter 2: Will I fall into the Sky?

From the dim light that flickered from the candles in the room Amarys could tell that Cassandra was smiling at her, a kind smile the type of which she had yet to see on the Seekers face. 

“It is reassuring to know that you are willing to help. This will not be easy.” Cassandra said as the smile vanished from her face.

“No Chantry support, no army, and no leads.” began Leliana who looked over to Cassandra. “However, I know of a few people who may be willing to join our cause.” She then gently gazed over the old tome on the table. After a few moments in silence Amarys shifted anxiously.

“What can I do?” she asked. 

Cassandra and Leliana exchanged a quick glance, words not needing to be spoken, but Amarys caught the look of concern.

“Might I suggest talking with Solas?” said Leliana, “He may be able to give us more insight into the mark and the Breach given more time to study it.” Amarys nodded in agreement. That made perfect sense and would also give her a chance to better assess her own situation. However, she felt slightly uneasy with the thought of having so much space around her, not only that the people of Haven could barely stand to look her in the eyes. They could sense that she was very much an outsider amongst them.  
Amarys took this as a sign to dismiss herself, closing the door behind her and walking away she could hear the faint whisper of Cassandra asking Leliana if she had discovered anything of her, anything that would make Amarys feel less foreign, and more of them. Amarys frowned to herself and thought that it best that they continued to believe she was a slave of sorts.  
…  
Upon exiting the Chantry, Amarys turned her attention to the mark on her hand which had faintly began to twitch with pain. She couldn’t say if she believed in the people’s divine opinion of her, or the supposed fate she was meant to carry moving forward. However, if she was capable of helping these people and with no clear way to return home, this would be the path she would tread. The only thing she knew how to do was to keep moving forward.

Haven was busy enough, people of all sorts coming and going, focusing on their task or gossiping away. That was until they saw Amarys near, and then silence would swallow them up just as the new blanket of snow did to the surrounding landscape.

“That’s her! The Herald of Andraste!”

“I’ve heard she was a slave to some Tevinter Magister and was sent to the conclave as a spy!

“Those eyes…”

“Maker preserve us in these dark times.”

Though their comments carried little weight against her, Amarys was not sure on how to deal with them, how to reply, or how to even interact with these people. They were beyond different from the company she was used to keeping. Walking along the pathway Amarys spotted Solas, the apostate elven mage with intelligent eyes standing by the medical hut, staring up to the sky, seemingly lost in thought. 

To Amarys he was a very capable person with a caring disposition from her previous interactions with him. Not only that but he was the one who was responsible for keeping her alive after she fell from the Fade. Upon closer inspection he was quite tall, standing proudly, and with a lean figure that was used to never staying in one place for long.

Seemingly having sensed her approach he turned around to face her. His immediate charm having made Amarys heart skip a beat or two.

“It seems Cassandra has spared you of your fate from Roderick.” He said calmly. Unable to look away from his gaze Amarys gave a little shy nod. This was the first time they had spoken alone and like all these new social encounters, she caught herself unsure of how to proceed. “Forgive me but I have yet to ask you your name.”

“My name is Amarys.” She replied as she put her fidgeting hands behind her back to hide her nervousness. He was the first person to ask her! Solas smiled at her in reply.  
“What a wonderful name, very uncommon to these lands.” he noted, “It seems you will play a key a part in our salvation against the Breach. You are no mage, but I sense magical potential in you, or perhaps it is some aftereffect of the mark?” 

“I have never had the talent for magic”, she said in reply. “Will you be staying with the Inquisition? I am not sure if I can be of much assistance beyond losing rifts.”  
Solas looks back up the sky with a solemn expression as he reaches his hand to the sky. “The tear in the sky threatens us all. It would be foolish of the Inquisition to turn away those who are capable and knowledgeable of the Fade.” He said returning to face Amarys. “This affects us all. Cassandra has been accommodating, and hopefully everyone will keep their attentions to the task at hand.”

Amarys could not agree more. Solas was an outcast like her, but was strong in his revelation to do what must be done, and she admired him for that strength. It was uplifting, amongst the chaos, to know that she was not completely alone in this foreign land.

“Solas, you mentioned that you studied the fade.”, Amarys paused thinking of how to go about asking. “I would be interested in hearing more, that is if you wouldn’t mind. I… do not know much about it.” Amarys was curious to see how much he knew of the Veil and of the Fade. Hopefully, she could learn more than what she already knew.

With that Solas began talking of his adventures through the Fade, of great battles, some long forgotten, and of spirits that roamed within. Amarys was happy that Solas could easily carry the conversation, although she found herself captivated by his tales she grew slightly distracted by the clouds rolling above.

“I am sorry, I seem to have rambled on.” Said Solas, breaking Amarys from her pensive gaze. Amarys was quick to try and hide her embarrassment.

“No! Not at all!” She stammered. “It is clear that you have a great appreciation for the Fade, if only everyone took the time to understand things as you do.” That brought about a smile from his lips.

“Thank you for saying that.” He said softly. “It would appear that Varric is wishing to speak with you as well. Until next time.”

Amarys jogged down the steps and continued on towards the path where Varric was waiting. 

“How are you holding up kid?”, he asked simply, “Now that Cassandra isn’t within earshot we can speak freely.” They kept walking until Varric came to a stop by a campfire; he then proceeded to warm his hands by the crackling fire. Like Solas, Varric was easy enough to talk to and Amarys secretly enjoyed the way he could rile up the Seeker.

“Well enough,” she replied looking up into the sky, it was so easily to become engulfed by the rolling clouds. “Why does is always seem like I will fall into the sky?” Amarys didn’t mean to say that much out loud, and when she looked back to Varric he was looking back to her with a mixed expression of sadness and curiosity. 

Without missing a beat Varric chuckled and then went on to explain that was how dwarves feel when they make their way to the surface for the first time and that even some dwarves who have lived on the surface for most of their lives still worry about falling up into the sky. Amarys couldn’t help but chuckle when Varric told her stories of his brother, Bertrand, who was still afraid of the sky. 

“You know most people take a few days between being the most wanted person in all of Thedas to becoming a holy Herald.”, Varric said gesturing towards her mark on her hand. “Don’t forget you have people behind you to support you. You are more than a tool.”


	3. A Slave with a Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Herald of Andraste has a lot of work to do in order to earn the peoples trust and be worthy of the title.. Luckily everyone's favorite dwarf is always close by to give her the push she needs.  
> Also can anyone else imagine Cullen stashing snacks in his coat?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this longer chapter! Comments are always welcome but please be gentle as I am a complete newbie! Thanks!

Amarys decided to make her way to the training grounds just outside Haven’s front gate where a handful of soldiers were conducting drills under Cullen’s stern direction. His large figure made him an imposing force among the others. Amarys was told that he used to be a Templar and was in Kirkwall where the mage rebellion began. However, she couldn’t get a reading on him as a person, his eyes, anytime they met, was cold and off putting. Perhaps deep down he too thought that she was responsible for what happened at the Conclave. She couldn’t blame them; the evidence was stacked against her.

Careful to not draw attention to herself she slowly walking along the pathway passing the men in training. Luckily, they were focused at the task at hand and didn’t pay her any min, even as she paused briefly to take their movements in. The way they moved together as a single unit fascinated Amarys.

“There’s a shield in your hand! Block with it!”, came Cullen’s firm command. For a brief moment he looked up and locked eyes with Amarys, but she quickly turned away to avoid the lion’s penetrating gaze.

Continuing on Amarys eventually came to a treed area and found a cozy groove to sit and observe. Even though a chilly wind blew, the warmth of the Sun was comforting on her skin, making her feel safe. She let out a little sigh soaking in the moment, forgetting about everything in the world.

 

“Varric, have you seen where the Herald went?”, asked Cassandra as she walked up to the unsuspecting dwarf, who slightly jumped at the sound of her voice. Turning to see her Varric could tell she was not amused, so naturally he took this chance to make things a little more difficult for her.

“Don’t tell me you have already lost our only chance for salvation!” he taunted. “Seeker you should really keep track of your prisoners better.” Cassandra’s hand twitched towards the sword at her side.

*disgruntled noises*

“I haven’t lost her. I was hoping t asked her a few things.” Cassandra countered resting her hand on the swords hilt. “There is much to prepare her for.”

“Let he be for now Seeker, or you’ll scare her off.” said Varric in a more serious tone as he looked over towards the tree area where he had seen her venture off to earlier on. “I think this is a little overwhelming for her.”

“Of course it is over whelming. The Breach alone...” Cassandra went on until Varric put up his hand to cut her off.

“Seeker, open your eyes a little more.” he said while putting a gentle hand on his crossbow Bianca. “Well, that would terrify any sane person, but I mean that she isn’t used to being around people.” Cassandra paused to think on his observation, realising her behavior was rather odd, and cautious. “You may be used to dragging people around, but she is acting like someone who has been locked away for a long time and is experience the real world for the first time.”

“Just as Leliana thought.” Cassandra murmured under her breath. “She was a slave sent to the Conclave as a spy.”  
“Poor kid”, said Varric sadly. “ I know you are busy raising the Inquisition, but give her time to warm up.”  
“Do you think that would help?”.  
“Seeker, have you even stopped to ask her name?”.

As the Sun began to set against the horizon Amarys stood from the ground. Her body crying out in protest from having remained still for so long. Stretching out her arms she noticed that most of the recruits had retired from their training, all except a few stragglers. She thought this would be a good time to wander back to her room for the evening. Making her way to the front gates, gazing up at the Breach Amarys all but ran straight into Cullen.

“Oh Herald. Do you have a moment?” he asked a nearly paralyzed Amarys. Cullen took a step closer to her, but she waved her hands in front of her, waving off his concern.

“I spoke with Cassandra earlier. We think it would be beneficial for you to take part in our training exercises.” Amarys tilted her head curiously up at him. Her eyes going wide with excitement. “You seem capable enough, but we don’t know what you’ll be facing in the future.”

“That sounds great!” Squeaked Amarys and then in the moment of silence following her stomach let out a loud groan. The famous cry of hunger. Cullen looked down at her then away awkwardly starching his chin.

“Here,” Cullen handed her a small paper wrapped bundle.” It is bear jerky. It will tide you over until dinner.” Amarys opened up a little of the package and took a sniff. It was definitely bear, even though she had no way to confirm it, but it smelled wild and delicious. After thanking him Amarys was told to visit the weaponry to get set up and to report back to the training grounds first thing after her meeting with Cassandra in the morning.

“What a strange girl.” Cullen mumbled to himself “Amarys…”

The next morning Amarys was awoken again by the young elven girl from the other day who instructed her to head over to the armory to get fitted and armed. This was on Cassandras orders, and according to the elven girl ended up being dragged into a meeting with Leliana with Chantry clerics and would not be able to meet with her until later.

“Thank you for the message.” Amarys said while stretching out her arms and wiping the sleep from her eyes. The young girl just stared at her, like a curious kitten. “What is it?”

“Oh nothing Miss!” A quick bow and she was gone.

Master Harrit was an odd man. At first he merely circled Amarys without saying a word, just a couple grunts to himself and then some nods. Amarys began to fidget with her hands, pulling her sleeves over her mark. 

“Alright Herald.” Harrit finally said out loud. “Here is some light armour that will work for now. It is sturdy and will help to keep you warm too. Now let’s get you set up with a weapon. These swords are all too heavy for you.”

He tossed the set of leather armour at Amarys as he began to shuffle through the weapons shed to find something suitable for her. Amarys began to go through his selected pieces. Leather studded boots, scaled top with reinforced leathered shoulders, belts, black cotton pants. Happy with the selection she returned her focus to Harrit who was now frantically rummaging through swords when Amarys spotted them.

“Ah! Those will work.” she said pointing to the set of dusty forearm blades that he had tossed to the side. Harrit looked at her as if she was jesting.  
“You can’t be serious.” He gruffed picking them off and inspecting them. Amarys held out her hands for the weapons and he passed them over to her. “Are you sure anything else doesn’t catch your eyes? If you’re going to fix the sky I need to know you will live long enough to do so.” 

“That lance there, and some throwing daggers.” Amarys said pointing to the black lance that was leaning on the rack in the back of the shed. Harrit sighed and retrieved the weapons of her choice. He felt uneasy simply handing these over to some little girl.

“Here you go.” said Harrit. “I can have some good daggers made up for you soon, but these ones will work for now. Maker, don’t cut yourself.”

After profusely thanking him, Amarys returned to her room to put on the new armour. Harrit was kind enough to alter it as needed, often questioning her choices but ultimately doing as he was asked. After a while both of them seemed to find some middle ground after talking about the benefits of using a lance of a sword for someone like her. In a way Harrit had come to respect her opinion and grumbled a little less.

“I guess you are not completely clueless.” He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“I do what I must to survive.”

All dressed up in the new armour, Amarys paused to look into the old dusty mirror she had found. Bright emerald eyes staring back at her, dark circles around her eyes, and some colour in her cheeks. After a quick double check of her boot ties she turned her attention to the bed where she had spread out her assemblage of weapons.

-A black steel lance, good for keeping enemies at a distance, and good for long range.

-Throwing daggers, quick and effective if you hit the right spot.

\- Newly sharpened forearm blades, her choice for close combat. If you can’t outrun your enemy take the fight to him and end it quickly.

However she thought it would be best to keep up the appearance of being a helpless slave with minimal combat experiences, less they try to pry further into her past. Amarys ran her fingers along the blade. Smooth and sleek, and straight to the point. It will be a different experience to train with others, and to have real armour protecting her skin. Grabbing the lance Amarys headed back out.

Amarys spotted Varric making his way over to her, with Bianca on his back. He wished her a good morning and walked with her as she made her way to the training grounds.

“You look very…Herald-y.” He commented on her armour. She agreed with him. Having the armour, feeling like she had place made her walk a little taller and with purpose. “You are starting to look more like a hero and less like a scared fennec pup.” His smile warmed her cheeks. 

Finally arriving to the grounds Varric wished her luck and told her not to hold back, however his playful grin worried her slightly.  
“But...” she began to say before he cut her off.

“You may not realise it but you are the symbol of hope to many here. Let them see your strength and give them reason to look towards the future again.” Amarys nodded back at him before heading off to meet Cullen and the other recruits who were beginning to fall in line.

“Herald.” greeted Cullen who also looked her over and his gaze lingering on her choice of weapon. “Good, you came prepared.”

“Is that the Herald?” whispered one of the men behind her.

“She looks different.” The other one replied quietly under her breath.

“I bet this is just for show…” grumbled the other one.

Amarys knew that she was in quite the predicament and that those that surrounded her thought little of her, even the Commander himself did not think she had what it takes to fulfill her role, but they didn’t have a choice and neither did she.

“Alright then. Let’s get warmed up with swings, and then we will split off for sparring!” commanded Cullen “Herald, follow along.”

Doing as she was told Amarys got in line and began practicing swinging her lance as the other did with their swords. Cullen walked up and down the line, fixing postures, and offering critical critique when needed. Amarys did her best to focus ahead, but she also wanted to watch the others train. Their focus on such simple, repetitive task was admirable. When Cullen came to inspect her, he didn’t say a single thing, and returned to the head of the line.

It didn’t take long for Amarys to start to feel an ache in her arms and core, it was a bittersweet feeling, but she was happy enough to know that her stamina matched those of the other recruits. After a while Cullen broke them up into groups to practice sparring. When Cullen came to her again he matched her up with Lelantos, a senior veteran of the past Blight and one who was also competent with a lance.

Lelantos was taller than Cullen and had his long grey hair tied back into a pony tail. His eyes were a dark grey that showed years of weariness. At first Amarys was intimidated by the man until they began to spar. He was quiet enough, but when he spoke it was that of a teacher. For being as old as he looked, he was still very strong and quick. Even though they were told to spar ‘lightly’ Amarys could tell that Lelantos was testing her and kept pushing her to move faster and faster. For her body crying out in pain, she enjoyed every moment of the training and didn’t notice the passing of time.

“Good”, Lelantos commented, “Keep a strong but light grip on the lance, think of it as an extension of your body.” Amarys nodded then swung at him. Lelantos parried it, redirecting her force to the side.”

“It’s good to fall through with your swings, but don’t forget that your enemies are stronger than you and will use it against you.” He said while taking his neutral position again, preparing for her next attack.

Amarys took a deep breath and then charged with all her speed, Lelantos didn’t dodge but met her attack with his own. Their weapons clashed and the sound of steel to steel rang through the air. Amarys tried to back step but Lelantos continued to remain in close quarters. Her strength was fading and in that moment Lelantos swung out his leg and kicked out her legs. Amarys gasped for air as her body hit the ground. It didn’t hurt so much but surprised her.

“You have more than just your weapon at your disposal.” Lelantos said lowering his weapon and taking a few steps back. “You have to learn to be more resourceful.” His harsh words rang true. Amarys stood back up. Her pride rearing to the fore. 

I am resourceful; it is how I survived for as long as I have! She screamed in her mind. I will not back down!  
Lelantos grinned as Amarys readied for another charge. She didn’t notice now that they were surrounded by the other recruits who had stopped their training to watch. Even Cullen stood nearby with his arms crossed surveying their match. 

“Come at me like you mean it.” said Lelantos raising his lance at her. “Don’t hold back.”

Amarys nodded. Though she knew her body was getting tied she willed up the last of her reserves and charged again. This time instead of aiming for Lelantos she stuck the lance into the ground and volleyed over him, just as he was about to swing at her. Everything happened so fast, from behind his back was open, but somehow he managed to twist his lance around to deflect her lunge. She was caught off guard when Lelantos sent out another kick that caught her right on her stomach. The force sent her flying, landing on her back. Completely winded, and tried as she may she couldn’t stand back up.

“That’s enough.” Said Cullen firmly to Lelantos raising his hand. “I did say this was supposed to be light sparring.”  
“Commander.” He replied putting his lance away.

Amarys remained on the ground, looking up into the sky replaying what had just happened. She knew that kick was coming but she tried to move faster, but her body couldn’t keep up. The defeat hurt more than the kick did. The reality was that if she didn’t win she would be dead, there were no re-matches. Taking in deep breathes to settle her irritation she saw Cullen come into view with his hand held out to her.

“That was well done.” He said with a grin, “You definitely have potential but there are till improvements to be made.” Amarys took his hand as Cullen helped pull her up from the ground.

“It would seem our Herald is not as weak and helpless as people thought”, came Varric’s voice from the side lines and who was clapping. Amarys face flushed crimson as she saw everyone’s attention was on her. 

You men! Back in formation!”, Cullen commanded to the others. “Herald, we will leave it here for today. I am sure you have other matters to attend.” He gave a light bow to her and proceeded to begin more drills with the other recruits with renewed vigor.

Amarys walked over to Varric after dusting off the dirt from her pants. He was looking over her with a big grin on his face.

“You sure knew what you were doing out there.” He commented as they made their way back to his usual spot by the fire. “I knew you had it in you.”

“I couldn’t exactly say I had some skill, especially when Cassandra found me and a death sentence hanging over my head with everything that had happened.” She replied. Varric nodded in agreement, even stressing the fact that if there had been any evidence against her, anything showing that she could be responsible for the Divine’s death, there would not be a force in Thedas that would have been able to save her from the Seeker’s rage and the Nightingale’s wrath. 

Over the course of the next few days Amarys fell into a haphazard routine of training with the recruits, or more specifically Lenlatos, listening to Solas tell his stories of the Fade, and learning more of Ferleden from Varric. She was slowly becoming ore acquainted with the people of Haven and people were warming up to her as well. When it all became too much Amarys would often go in search of medical herbs or would take her perch in a tall tree that overlooked the lake, the Breach, and had a good view of the training grounds. This was where she was most comfortable, far enough away to observe and learn, but not completely an outsider.

Cassandra had even made more of an effort to get to know her better. However, Cassandra never pushed matters of her past, but often focused on asking her questions about whether or not she felt she was actually sent by Andraste and f she believed in the Maker. Thinking back on their previous conversation Amarys thought that Cassandra was a little disappointed in her reply.  
“Do you believe in the Maker?” Cassandra asked.

“I am not sure, I never had the luxury to think about it much”, Amarys mused. Cassandra looked down sadly. “But, anything is possible. Plenty of things must happen for some reason or another.”

“Thank you.” Cassandra replied “I believe you were put on this path for a reason.”

Amarys leaned her head to rest against the tree. The sun was beginning to set against the mountains, golden rays kissing the surrounding snow covered landscape. Every sunset was breathtaking, as was every moon that rose to take its place amongst the starts. It was in these moments of wonder that Amarys was able to draw strength, if it was not for this chaos, she would have never been able to experience life anew. Every moment like this was precious to her and if there truly was a Maker, Amarys was thankful.

While deep in thought Amarys didn’t notice her hands had begun weaving the collected elfroot into a circle. Such a simple thing made her smile when she placed it upon her head.  
…  
“This is good”, said Leliana to Cassandra as they walked about Haven discussing the upcoming meeting they were to have with new representatives. “The people are warming up to her.”

“Leliana, could we have been wrong about her?” asked Cassandra. Leliana shook her head.

“Nothing else could explain her situation. You heard the reports of the scars she has, they are consistent with marks of other slaves.” Leliana replied “But I would feel better knowing where she came from and if she has any family.”


	4. A Father Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amarys has received her orders. Go to the Hinterlands and seek out Mother Giselle, as well as work to increase the influence of the Inquisition. However, a journey cannot start until you have eaten your stew and tried the taverns ale for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here is the next chapter! I have really been stalling on writing the first dip into the Hinterlands, probably because I played the first part of Inquisitions countless times that its kinds tiresome. I hope you guys are ok with new character additions, I am enjoying writing Lelantos as I think he serves as a nice bridge for Amarys to become a little more socialable.  
> Please feel free to drop a comment or a kudos! This is my first public fan fic and I would appreciate any feedback!  
> Please be gentle!
> 
> Hoping to have the next chapter out within week!

Chapter 4: A Father Like You

“Does it hurt?” asked Cassandra as the two made their war to the newly dubbed war room. Amarys held up her hand, thinking about Cassandra’s questions. Amarys could feel that it was there, and it was a foreign anomaly, but the pain wasn’t anything to complain about. 

Shaking her head Amarys replied simply, “I can handle it.”

“That is good.” Cassandra answered back with a small smile, mixed with hope for the future, as well as worry. Before opening the door to the room Cassandra looked directly to Amarys. “I hope you are ready for what is to come, Herald.”

 

At their meeting Amarys was formally introduced to Josephine Montilyet, the Ambassador to the Inquisition. Amarys thought her a nice enough person, but began to fluster when Josephine began to discuss ‘political training’ for her. At that point Amarys tried to redirect the conversation to their first goal; gain enough influence to approach either the Templars or rebel mages for assistance in closing the Breach, which needed a large amount of power, power that they did not have on their own. Leliana proposed that Amarys go meet with a Mother Giselle; a cleric who was a little more opened minded than most and would here the Inquisition out. 

“While you’re in the Hinterlands be sure to keep an eye out for ways to spread the Inquisitions influence.” said Cullen looking over the map. “Maker knows we will need all the help we can get.”

“We will meet with Scout Harding, and she can tell us more of the situation with the mages and Templars.” Cassandra said to Amarys, “There are bound to be those who we can help along the way, as so many innocents have been brought into this war.”

Amarys nodded as she ran her fingers over the path to the Hinterlands on the map. She didn’t know what to expect, but was none the less very excited for their first expedition. 

“You will set out with Cassandra, Solas, and Varric tomorrow morning.” noted Leliana. “We have been receiving reports of rifts in the Hinterlands as well, so be sure to use your time today wisely.” Cassandra made a quiet disgruntled noise at the idea of having to travel with Varric more, but Leliana just smiled.

After the conclusion of their war council Amarys was pulled to the shadows by Leliana. “Harold, while you’re in the Hinterlands please keep an eye out for a Grey Warden named Blackwall. Since the conclave the Grey Wardens have simply vanished and …I am worried that they may be connected to the Divine’s death.”

“Leliana… I will do my best.” Amarys replied sincerely after seeing the hint of pain in Leliana’s eyes. The Divine’s death had hit her particularly hard, although it was obviously that she did not want anyone to see this weakness.

As her mind was filled with these new tasks, as well as high expectations Amarys found herself roaming about Haven to let everything sink in. Things were finally moving along and she found herself oddly nervous, but excited. Then a firm hand grabbed her shoulder, shocking her and making her jump into the air.

“Lelantos!” She cried “Please, never sneak up on me!.” The poor man apologized and said that he had noticed her spacing out.

“So you are heading out tomorrow then.” He said, almost like a sad father bidding his child away for the first time. “Well I cant have you heading off to war on an empty stomach. Come, lets go eat and then make sure you are all packed.”

Amarys smiled up to him. Such kindness she had rarely knew, but filled her heart with a warmth and strength for the days ahead. If she had a father, she hoped he was just like Lelantos. 

The tavern was busy, filled with tired scouts, hungry pilgrims, and rowdy soldiers. However, they respectfully moved out of the way for Lelantos with Amarys in tow. She had never really stayed in the tavern, often opting for a secluded spot overlooking the lake with the mountains in view. The tavern had a musky smell, but was overwhelmed by the smell of fresh stew and ale.

“Here you are. Be sure to eat up.” Lelantos said as he passed her a big bowl of stew with a chunk of bread. “Who knows what it will be like in the Hinterlands. Bears are bad enough but there will be rogue Templars and rebel mages.”

Amarys listened to Lelantos talk, while eating her stew, of the natural dangers that she would face, as well as the beauty of the land. She could tell that Lelantos never missed a single detail, and was always taking in his surroundings. This would be natural for a veteran such as himself for if he was ever caught unawares it would be his life on the line. Something that Amarys understood very well.

“I will be careful.” She said to him softly, “I have been running for most of my life.” She added as more of a whisper, but in his reaction she knew he had heard. Without asking her what she meant Lelantos also dug into his stew. As they both finished their meal a comfortable silence enveloped between them. For only having known each other for a short time, they had already created a strong bond and Amarys felt oddly at ease by it. 

“Here you go, Serah.” Said the waitress , having brought them two steins of ale. “Curtsey of those rowdy soldiers.” She gestured to their fellow recruits who held up their steins to them.

“Best of luck out there Herald!”

“Watch out for the bears!”

“You idiot I think she can handle the bears.”

“Maker’s ass, you didn’t have to hit me!”

“Haha they are good pups.” Lelantos said while taking a swig of the ale, raising his glass in return. Amarys tilted her head at the drink before her. The smell alone burned her nose, so she could not understand how it was even possible for it to taste good. Lelantos let out a chuckle upon watching her indecisiveness. “I can finish that one for you, but you may hurt their feelings if you don’t at least try it.”

Amarys held the stein up to her nose, taking another whiff and then in a swift motion, to the surprise to pretty much everyone in the tavern, began to chug the entire contents of the container in a single go. She then pounded the stein back onto the table. Cheers began to erupt from the recruits.

“Amarys… you didn’t have to drink it all at once.” said Lelantos in disbelief. Amarys wiped her mouth with the back side of her hand, happily surprised by the bubbly taste of the drink. It wasn’t bad at all.

“That was good!.” Amarys said with a smile. Lelantos shook his head and paid for their tab.

“Come one, time to get your equipment in check.” He said leading her out of the tavern. Amarys could hear the recruits calling him a ‘worried old fart’ behind his back. “They will regret that.”

Back in her room Amarys had spread out all of armour, weapons and equipment for Lelantos to look over. She knew that everything was perfectly fine, her and Harris went over everything thoroughly the other morning, but she felt that Lelantos would be happier knowing that he had double checked everything.

Leaning against the wall Amarys was hit with a sudden sleepiness, most likely from downing the ale, and she let out a long yawn.

“Amarys, I received orders earlier today. Myself, and some other scouts will be heading to Denirim in a few days.” He said crossing his arms after finshing his task. He looked weary as he stared out the window. “We are being tasked with helping to quell some of the fighting that has begun to threaten the safety of the city. Leliana thinks this will be a good way to win some influence, as well as gather information.”

“That’s a good idea.” Amarys agreed. “We will another drink when we are both back in Haven.” Lelantos nodded his head and then took a step in front of her. He gently put both his hands on her shoulders. Looking deep into her eyes, she could almost see the years of battles and trials in his.

“Keep your head down.” He said kindly “Don’t be afraid to depend on your allies. And keep your eyes open.”

“Yes Sir!”


	5. A Watchful Wolf : Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amarys gets her first taste of the bitter war between Templars and mages while finding her reasons for staying strong and fighting for those unable. No matter the dark past one has suffered there are many walking darker paths still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I have been dragging my feet on this one for far too long, but I am already well into the next chapter!  
> Are the chapters too short? Let me know!

The Hinterlands were more than Amarys could have ever dreamed. She felt like she had stepped into a completely different world, especially in comparison to the cold and harsh environment of Haven. Not that she didn’t like Haven, but the way the Sun warmed her skin made her uncontrollably happy inside. In fact the entire trip felt surreal. Although it felt longer than necessary, very much so when taking into account how tense Cassandra and Varric were, but finally they arrived at Scout Harding’s camp just outside the crossroads where the fighting between the mages and Templars was still raging.

“You can hear the fighting”, said Cassandra seriously. “We have to protect those refugees.”

“Be careful out there”, said Harding as she sent them away to meet with Corporal Vale. “Please, don’t forget to look for Master Dennet! The Inquisition could really use better mounts.”

Upon nearing the crossroad Amarys and party could see the fighting on the road. Innocent people running for their life as swords clashed against magic. Cassandra immediately took charge leading a frontal attack on all of those who did not see reason, blinded by the burning rage in their souls. Solas and Varric stayed further back while Amarys drew her lance and guarded Cassandra’s back. The fighting was terrible and pointless. Cutting down foe after foe it felt like the fight would never end.

“Seeker! More are coming from the North road!”, shouted Varric who was reloading his crossbow Bianca. Amarys quickly glanced in the said direction and sure enough another raid of rogue Templars were making their way. Cassandra had her hands full and would not be able to engage them in time before they stumbled upon three children hiding by a broken down cart. The Templars would cut down any in their way.

Following her thoughts Solas shouted at her to go. “We’ll help Cassandra. Go!” 

Amarys gave a quick nod, she would be able to take the Templars down in close combat, so she thrust her lance into a mage preparing to strike and then made haste to the Northern approach.

The children in hiding had tears streaming down their face, their cries running silent after such a long time of screams. Their pain and fear tore at Amarys’ heart, and fueled her own rage as she drew her forearm blades. The black metal shining in the sunlight, awaiting their next feast.

“Close your eyes!”, Amarys commanded of the children as she prepared to clash with the four rampaging Templars, their swords raised and ready. However, their heavy armour slowed their attacks just enough for Amarys to gain access to a small, yet vital opening at their necks. Twisting between their slashes and lunges, she was able to wisp around them and like a shadow finish them swiftly, as if they never existed.

Like countless times before, this fight felt like a dance of death. Amarys could feel her hungry blades as they consumed the lives of her foes, cutting through their flesh. Her blades kissed them gently, yet hungered for more. However, nothing would be enough to avenge those lost, or to repay the pain those hiding children had to endure.

As the final Templar fell clutching his throat, his face still showing surprise, Amarys kicked dirt over them in anger. How dare they bring their war upon the innocent?

“Looks like that’s all of them.” Said Varric who slung Bianca onto his back. He gave a low whistle when he spotted the Templars on the ground. “That was quick…even Hawke would be impressed.”

Amarys wiped away the blood from her blades before checking on the children. “You are safe now.” She said offering them her hand to help them stand back up. She was relieved to find them unharmed. They gave a quick bow then ran off, avoiding the many bodys that now lay along the road.

“Inquisition soldiers will work to secure the area. It’s a start.” Cassandra said sheathing her own sword. “Let us find Mother Giselle”.

Solas walked up to Amarys, and offered her lance back. “Ah, thank you very much.” She said shyly. Solas nodded then turned his attention to Cassandra, suggesting that while Amarys talk with Mother Giselle that they meet with Corporal Vale in the mean time.

Amarys found Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in an area dedicated to the injured and dying. There were a couple other clerics, and even another mage doing their best to save those that they could. Mother Giselle was friendly enough and admitted that she did not understand the Maker’s plan for all of this chaos, but point out that even as those within the Chantry work to take advantage of the confusion in hopes of improving their chances for the sunburst throne that Amarys appeal to those who would be willing to listen. 

“Give them a reason not to fear you, for they have only heard tales of the impossible and of demons” she said as they walked along the flower garden. “You have the chance to build the Inquisition into a force that can deliver us or destroy us.”

Amarys pondered on those words as Mother Giselle bid her farewell. As things were she was but a tool against the chaos, she had no say in the movement of the Inquisition, nor did she have any experience to do so in the first place.

“Harold, how did it go?” asked Cassandra when Amarys returned to the camp on the outskirts. 

“Mother Giselle has offered a list of those who may be willing to hear us out. She’ll meet with Leliana in Haven.” Reported Amarys as she took a seat at the fire beside Solas. The day had already begun to fade into dusk, and the weight of the day also began to take a surprising toll on Amarys. Her body felt heavy and tired but she gave her head a little shake and refocused on Cassandra’s report regarding Corporal Vale.

“We have Master Dennet’s location, he was cut off with all the fighting’, said Varric who was fiddling with an arrow. “With the Blight having destroyed so much of the land, and now all this fighting the farmers have either lost their homes or ran scared. Not that I blame them.”

“What can we do now to help?” inquired Amarys. “There has got to be something”.

“With the area secured I would suggest focusing on gathering food.” Came Harding’s voice. “Sorry for interrupting. There are plenty of rams in the hills, but no one has been able to get any with all the fighting. A full meal would help raise morale”.

“That’s a good idea.” Cassandra said nodding.   
…

“Hah! That’s 5!” called Varric, “How many did you get kid?”

“Three.” Replied Amarys proudly as she rolled her arm around to stretch out her tired muscles. “My aim is completely off.” 

“You are doing the right thing”, Varric said with a smile as he placed his hands on his hips. “No matter how big the Inquisition gets you must never forget the people at the bottom. Come on let’s bring this meat in’.

Scout Harding was right, the look on the people’s faces when the Inquisition carted in the ram meat made the whole endeavor worth it. Hope returned to their lives, and a spark of life twinkled in their eyes. Amarys was humbled that such a small act could make such a difference to them. It was a lesson worth cherishing. 

“Good on you folks! Bout time someone stepped up to help these poor people”, said the man who immediately began to prep the cooking fire. “This will fill a lot of empty bellies tonight.”  
…  
“We’ll head out to Master Dennet’s farm tomorrow”, Cassandra said as she looked over at the sun set. “Best to get as much sleep as you can tonight, there may be more rogue mages tomorrow on the road”.

“And Templars”, added Varric. Cassandra just rolled her eyes and headed off to speak with Harding. “Was it something I said?” Solas shook his head as Amarys and he watched him head for his tent. 

When it was just the two of them Amarys took a seat at the fire across from Solas so as to give him space. He watched her curiously but did not comment on her seat change, which she was grateful for. She was getting more accustomed to being close to people; however there was only so much she could take before she needed space. Especially in quiet moments like these where she felt particularly vulnerable, and exposed. Solas, was inquisitive, and for someone in her position that was not a good combination. Although, she did trust him, she was used to being careful for so long that it was not about to change any time soon.

Moments passed in silence between them as the day further changed into dusk and the sky was painted with bright oranges and pinks. Amarys was playing with a smooth, dark pebble she had found when Solas said “ You are full of surprises, but that is to be expected from one such as yourself”.

“Like me?” Amarys squeeked. Uh oh what have your elf eyes seen?

“You made short work of those Templars, perhaps you truly are the Harold of Andraste”, he said poking the fire with a tree branch. “Already, you give the people hope and strength just as she.”

Without realising it Amarys scrunched up her face with displeasure causing Solas to let out a light chuckle. 

“I know I am not a Harold.” Amarys began to say as she locked eyes with Solas. The evening breeze cradling the moment. “Solas, all I have ever been able to do was to focus on my own survival. I was lucky though, I had a good teacher for a time, but there are so many who are worse off, who are being dragged into a war not their own…I just want to protect them if I can. I don’t think that is some grande thing, it just is.”

Solas didn’t reply immediately, instead he seemed to be searching something within her, looking for something she has yet to reveal, as if the words she had just spoken were part of a code or key to unlock some greater truth.

“If you keep talking like that you really will start to make a convincing Harold.”, he said softly as he stirred the fire some more causing it to crackle and spark. “Forgive me, people often throw around weighty titles without consideration, however I really do wonder what role you will play in all of this.”

Amarys then turned away to watch the setting sun in its last moments before the night begins to blanket the sky with the stars. Solas’ company was to a point relaxing and calming, however she felt that there was a different type of hunger in his eyes and that he was searching for something. Beyond that she knew he could be trusted, and that his presence was welcome against the turmoil of the world. In the moment Amarys thanked him again for his part in ensuring her survival after the conclave.

“It was no trouble”, Solas said as he too took in the sunsets final moments. “You posses something beyond normal understanding, and it has interesting side effects.”

Amarys tilted her head to the side as she always did when curiosity struck her before words could escape her lips.

“For one you do not seem to heal normally, if it wasn’t for the magic of the mark I am not sure your wounds would have healed”, he continued on, “It really is quite fascinating.”

Holding the marked hand outstretched in an attempt to grasp the sun Amarys wondered if it really possessed such power or something more…

“If you will allow it I would like to continue to study the mark, and ensure that it does not spread.” Solas asked with a childlike wonder.

“Of course!” agreed Amarys “I won’t be much of a Harold if I let this kill me now.”


	6. A Watchful Wolf – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little more interesting as Amarys and company finally make their way to Master Dennett's, but there is a bit of a wolf problem...  
> Can anyone else picture Varric fishing with a crossbow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to diverge a little bit away from the original story line, but I hope you will enjoy this long chapter! Is it long enough? I have no idea what I am doing! :)

That night Amarys had difficulty falling asleep as thoughts of Haven danced through her thoughts. The peaceful serenity of the snow and mountains caused a pain in her heart and made her feel like she was truly homesick for the place, and oddly enough she even missed it’s people. She missed Lelantos as if he had always been a part of her life and even Cullen along with the rest of the recruits. Everyone had been so kind to her that she wondered if it would always feel this way.

Even though her body was tired and screamed in protest, Amarys got up from her bedroll and made her way outside in hopes of drawing sleep in by walking about a bit. Luckily, she had her own tent this night so slipping away into the night without waking the others was easy, or so she thought…

“Can’t sleep?”

Varric was sitting by the low burning fire, holding Bianca close to his chest as the embers glowed bright against her polished arms. Amarys nodded, pulling her wool wrap closer to her body.

“Me either, Seeker’s snoring’, he said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards Cassandra’s tent were a loud, bear like sound was emanating from. “You are welcome to join me”.

Amarys again found herself in the company of another of her companions, but at least with Varric things were always simpler. He would just go on with one of his stories that would take all her imagination to envision. After a while into a story Varric stopped and told Amarys how she shared the same look of someone he knew, noting that they too were timid and were always ready to up and run.

Amarys casted her eyes down towards the fire drawing the wrap even closer to her. She didn’t expect this kind of comment from him.

“I’ve seen the way you observe everything, you don’t miss a thing, like a hawk”, he chuckled to himself and then continued on to say “You must have been through some pretty rough shit. Heck, we all have faced some demons, but I hope you get to find peace in all of this too”.

Amarys tried to say something but Varric cut her off by explaining that everyone has a couple stories they don’t want to tell, or in his case a lot of stories. 

“Its all about perspective”, he said watching the last of the embers burn out. He then motioned for Amarys to look up and when her eyes adjusted, her mouth was left ajar. Millions of millions of glittering diamonds decorated the dark night sky, it was truly something to behold. The scene had her locked into place as she tried to take it all in. This would be a moment she would never forget either.

“They are a lot clearer out here than back at Haven, figured you wouldn’t want to miss this” Varric said as he made his way back to his tent for the night.

‘Varric you see more than you let on too’ she thought to herself as she readjusted her position so she could lay back and continue to stare at the stars. After a while of being lost in the moment Amarys could have sworn she felt the presence of someone watching her, but blamed her now sleepiness and closed her eyes.

That night she slept like a babe, blankets by the stars and cradled in the darkness. For once she was at peace with the world even as powers worked to destroy that peace.  
…  
The next morning , after saying farewell to Scout Harding and a few of the locals who couldn’t thank them enough for the ram meat, Amarys and company were well on their way to Master Dennet’s farm. For the most part everyone was in a good mood as the morning air was fresh and sweet. Cassandra was even happy enough to review the route on a map with Amarys and was explaining a bit more about the previous Blight.

“Sleep well Seeker?”, Varric asked in the later part of the morning when they stopped alongside a stream for fresh water.

“Shut it Dwarf”, she grunted, splashing water in her face.

Although the sun was shining brightly it did nothing to lessen the visible scars of the war on the surrounding lands. Burnt homes, ravaged fields, crumbling fortresses from the Blight, as well as a devastated forestscape.

They approached one burnt hut to see if there was anything to be learnt. Immediately upon entering Cassandra covered her mouth. A putrid smell attacked them all with a smell of burnt, rotten flesh that was only made worse in the days heat.

“How sad. These mages, fearing the Templars, barricaded themselves away here only to have the Templars to set the hut ablaze.” Said Solas after reading a letter that was left behind by one of said mages. “This became their tomb.”

Amarys just saw the bodies before the smell overwhelmed her, causing her to gag. She quickly exited the hut only to be pushed to the ground by Solas. Multiple arrows landed into the wood behind were she was standing but a moment prior.

“Bandits”, grumbled Varric who launched a volley of arrows. “You alright kid?”

But Amarys was far from alright, she was violently ill from the smell and sight, so much so that her body would not listen to her commands to get up and out of the way. Then she felt herself being hauled up and brought back into the hut for shelter as more arrows began to hit near them.

“Damnit! They have us surrounded.” Cassandra said while trying to help Amarys who was struggling to get back outside, away from the horrors within. “Snap out of it Harold!”

“Not here!” Amarys cried in her mind as she tried to fight the vile from coming up again. Her vision was blurred when she realised she was mere feet away from more bodies on the floor, half burnt and partially decayed. What made it so much worse was that they were bodies of children, innocent children who held no power and never stood a chance.

“Seeker, we’ve got to do something and fast!” she heard Varric say and the sound of more arrows sliced through the air. Cassandra used her shield to guard Varric while he continued his best to hit their enemies.

Amarys cured herself into a ball in the hut, closing her eyes tight, willing for everything to disappear. This scene was too much for her, it was far too much and far too familiar…

“Hang in there, Amarys” Solas said as he left her to go back outside, staff at the ready and magics swirling about him.  
…  
Cassandra and Varric stood bit ways away from Solas who was taking care of Amarys who was currently trying to stabilize herself against a tree as the sickening smell continued to make her sick.

“Chuckles sure didn’t hold back against them”, Varric commented scratching the back of neck nervously. “Poor kid…” for once Cassandra agreed with him on that fact. Solas had merely pushed past them, his face stone cold like the ice spears that he flung at the bandits. It was a stark reminder of the power mages held.

“You sure about him?” Varric asked the Seeker who was flipping through a journal found in the hut.

“Of course”, she said shortly “Besides, it is important that we do not lose that mark or Amarys before we have a chance to seal the Breach.”

Amarys finally began to feel a little more grounded as her vision stopped spinning, no more seeing double. Solas offered her more water.

“We need to keep moving on”, called Cassandra. “A little more before we make camp for the night”.

…  
After hiking for some distance, the sun began to set and so Varric suggested they make camp in a little clearing against a hill, yet sheltered by some trees. Although Amarys could not appreciate the beauty in it as she was still weak from the experience at the hut. 

Amarys was extremely thankful that they did not baby her or comment on her reaction; however Solas seemed to have remained closer to her side since. She watched as camp was set up and Varric, along with Cassandra, head to the stream to catch fresh fish. In a daze Amarys sat quietly on the grass, her legs tucked up to her chin. 

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Solas stood by her with a kind look in his eyes, like some ancient god staring down at his children. He then knelt down in front of her without a word and raised each hand to each side of her head.

“S-solas?” she stammered.

“Be still. I’m going to try to ease the pain”, he said softly “Don’t forget you are an anomaly when it comes to healing. I need to focus”.

Amarys could immediately feel the magic bend and twist with the veil, as if he was using the power from the fade to energize the healing. It felt warm and cool at the same time, as if her very soul was basking in a warm light. It worked to soothe the ill feeling within her and worked to put her mind at ease. Such a warm, enveloping feeling that she almost hated it when he withdrew his hands back from her.

“Feel any better?” he asked while standing back up.

“Yes, thank you and for saving be back there”, said Amarys “you are always around when I need you.”

Solas gave her a small smile before they noticed Cassandra and Varric returning with a net full of fish. Amarys guessed that with the giant grin on the Dwarf’s face that he caught all of the fish, which was quickly confirmed by the disgruntled Seeker who immediately began to prep the cooking fire.

“Varric…are those arrow wounds on the fish” Solas asked as he helped to prepare them for the fire.

“He got everyone with that crossbow”, Cassandra commented in disbelief.

Varric winked at her and said “I told you that you would need me Seeker”.  
*disgruntled noise*  
…  
That night Amarys fell into a deep sleep quickly only to dream of the only home she truly knew, however as she walked about she kept glancing a giant wold that was always just out of her line of sight. It felt like it was studying her, it didn’t feel like an enemy, but it was not exactly all that friendly.

Amarys tried to face it but it simply vanished every time. This wold was different to others she had encountered. The game of trying to catch a better glimpse of it continued on in her dreams until she tried to reach out for it only to finally see it as it bit down on her marked hand. The pain of the bite caused her to wake with a start. Sweat dripping down her brow and her hand burning from wounds that didn’t exist. She pressed her hand against her forehead as she tried to replay the dream. Was there some sort of meaning to the dream? Dreams in general were new to her, but this one seemed to hold some significance that she couldn’t quite place.

Amarys was the first one up that morning; the sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains. The cool morning breeze gently blew as she made her way to the stream to freshen up. To her surprise the cold water felt amazing as she splashed her face with it and even dipped her feet in it. A small moment of peace before another day of uncertainty. 

It did not take long before they stumbled across a hidden Templar camp.

“It’s hard to say how many are hiding in there”, noted Cassandra as she drew her sword.

“Are you really thinking of storming their camp head on?” Varric asked her as he reached for Bianca. “Count me in Seeker”.

The camp was hidden just off the main roach, but the way they had barricade the entrance made it look like an abandoned camp. However, all the fresh tracks leading to and from gave them away to the Seekers keen eyes.

“Perhaps we should more on, they don’t know we are here..”

“No” said Amarys cutting Solas off by drawing her own weapon “These bastards will pay”.

“Now you’re talking kid”, Varric said with a grin.

The plan was simple, divide and conquer. From a higher vantage point the Templars camp was maze like with its inner fortifications perfect for breaking their formations in an attack. Solas and Varric would attack from above, with a few well-placed fire arrows as recommended by Amarys, while Cassandra would attack from the front entrance leaving Amarys to flank them from round back.

However, there were too many Templars and it ended up putting a huge strain on their plan. As was quickly realised when Amarys was backed into a corner, trying her best to fell as many as quickly as she could but these Templars seemed much stronger than the ones at the crossroad. 

“Damn it!” she grated as she focused all her energy into her legs as she lunged back at another Templar, her attack missed its mark but was enough of a distraction for Solas to send a giant ice shard through the Templars chest. Blood trickled down along the ice shard. The Templar made a gurgle sound and then fell to the ground, another down.

An idea came to her, even if she just swung her lance blindly, keeping the Templars busy Solas would be able to take them down with ease. She didn’t need to land killing blows, just keep them engaged enough. She would be the decoy in this illusionistic dance of death.

As the last Templar fell to the ground and the last of the light left their eyes Amarys turned to look for Solas who was hidden on the cliff, ever watchful… why did that feel so familiar to her?

Cassandra came running to her, sword and shield covered with blood, but not a drop on her. Amarys respected the skills that she had when it came to combat, her defences solid as the mountains surrounding them.

“Are you hurt?” Cassandra asked, checking on Amarys like a worried mother hen. 

“No, I’m fine”, Amarys replied wiping the blood from the lance.

“Seeker, we’ve got a problem”, came Varric’s voice from one of the Templars tents. Turns out the Templars had begun ingesting red lyrium, which explained their increased strength. “They must be mining it somewhere nearby”.

“We will have to look into that”, Amarys said as she nodded to Varric “But we should find Master Dennet first”.

Along the road Amarys began to ask Cassandra about tactics against fighting Templars. Cassandra suggested that she ask Cullen, who used to be a former Templar and would be able to offer more precise information about their weaknesses.

“You are doing well so far.” Cassandra said “You are far more skilled than I had thought”.  
Shit.   
Amarys flushed and adverted her gaze towards the ground.

“It is good that you are a capable woman, especially now when we do not know what enemies lay ahead”, Cassandra said with a smile. She was the strongest woman Amarys had ever met and took her words to heart.

“Something is up ahead”, said Solas using his staff to point just beyond the rolling hill. Varric strained his eyes in an effort to see.

“Maker, are those wolves?” he asked to no one in particular.

“They could have been infected by the blight, they don’t look normal”, said Cassandra drawing her sword quickly. “Get ready!”

The pack of large, black wolves were beginning to surround them. Snarling and snapping at them with their fangs barred in aggression. The wolves worked as a group, trying to expose their weak points in their formation, however teeth and fangs are weak against steel and magic.

Solas casted an ice wall that caught two of them mid jump, Cassandra leapt over the wall bringing her sword down on them like a guillotine. Varric and Amarys caught the others that were trying to flank them, they were quick but Amary’s lance was quicker, easily finding its mark.

When it came down to the last wolf, it had realised it was fighting a losing battle and turned tail to run away, Varric tried to land a final blow but missed.

“Look, it is heading towards Dennet’s farm”, noted Solas. “We must be getting close now”.

Just liking Harding had reported, the farmers’ fields and homes were mostly completely devastated and in ruins. However, tucked away from the rest was a barn and home with smoke coming from its chimney, a few horses grazing in the pen with a couple druffalo.

“Those horses are huge”, Amarys said to herself.

“You’re telling me”, Varric said sharing the same sense of horror at the animals.

Master Dennett was a rough looking man, whose large hands reflected years of hard work and care. He had easily agreed to provide mounts for the Inquisition on condition that they find some way to take care of the wolves and provide better protection to the area so that farmers could return to the fields.

“The bandits have it too easy in the area” Dennett said” They scared off the remaining farmers that had managed to pull through the Blight. Not the mention that the mages and Templars haven’t helped either”.  
“How about watch towers?” Amarys offered. Dennett agreed that it would work, or at least offer some advance warning of any trouble coming their way.

“That will work”, he said clasping his hands together in excitement “ Now let us get you saddled with a real horse!”  
…  
‘Getting saddled’ was more of a challenge than dealing with the Templars. She didn’t like the big brown horse and it didn’t like her either, which was obvious by the way it stomped the ground whenever she tried to approach it.

“This isn’t a good idea”, Amarys said as she stepped away from the beast. However, Dennett swooped her up, swooping is always bad, and got her on the horse.

“See? There you go!” Dennett said with a grin, however when the horse caught on as to who was atop it reared up sending Amarys falling back into Solas, who was seemingly prepared for this situation.

“Ah, thanks”, she said to him, jumping out from his arms. 

Master Dennet scratched his bread. “Turnip has always been mild tempered. Oh well let’s try the dwarf”.  
…  
In the end Amarys had to ride with Solas, and Varric was paired up with Cassandra, I mean who would have thought to pair an elf and a dwarf together on horseback? Cassandra was evidently un-amused by the situation as they made their way into the rocky maze to find the wolves den.

Amarys did her best to focus on their surrounding but she was hyper aware of the fact that she was all but wrapped in Solas’ arms, to keep her from falling off the horse. She was so close to him that she could feel his hear beating.

As they continued on Amarys halted the group as they approached a small entrance leading further into the hills. Something felt off, a crackling energy or a twisting in the veil.

“I think a rift is nearby” Amarys said to the others, she had no way to really explain the feeling she felt.

“The wolves are probably inside too”, Solas added.

After tying up the horses, they drew their weapons and made their way into the den. Although the sky was clear and sun bright, little light reached the ground making the area very cool and dark. They carefully walked over piles of bones when they came to an open area where a group a wolves were tearing into their latest kill and an active rift just beyond that. Muzzles covered in blood and fur. It only took a few seconds before one of the wolves had picked up their scent and began to slink towards the group.

Amarys and Cassandra steadied their weapons, bracing for the first wave of attacks. In the moment their breaths were synced and their focus narrowed.  
“Now!”

When only two wolves remained the rift began to crackle and grow. A handful of shades stepped out of the rift, their flowing black bodies charging at them in time with the remaining wolves. To make things worse, a twisted demon came through roaring at them in rage.

“You must close that rift!” Solas said launching fireballs at the oncoming shades. However something odd happened when Amarys made her way to the shades, as soon as they saw her they froze in place, as f time had stopped. Amarys paid no mind and prepared to launch her lance into the demon.

“What was that?” Cassandra asked, curious by the shades weird behavior. “Why did they stop?”

Solas was also struck by the strange scene playing before him. Amarys simply walked past them. Was it some innate magic from the mark that froze them?

“Head in the game people!” cried Varric as he shot down the last of the wolves.

Amarys was seriously outmatched against the demon, it was quick and its hide was stronger than any armour. It was too late by the time she saw the attack and she was then thrown against the rock wall, gasping for breath she tried to stand and reach for her lance. In an attempt to close the rift instead she held out her marked hand but the rift began to crackle and another wolf, much larger than the ones they had just defeated emerged.

“Harold!” someone called out.

Amarys watch in amazement as the fade-wolf latched onto the demon, digging its fangs into its neck while starching at it with its hind legs. What a beautifully terrible sigh it was.

“Quickly, the rift!”

Snapping back to reality Amarys stood up and went to sealing the rift, never taking her eyes off of the wolf who was skillfully finishing the demon. 

Varric took aim at it with Bianca, but Amarys called for him to hold. Could this wold have meant to come to her aid? Stranger things have happened… The wolf felt familiar, almost like the one from her dream. Timidly and slowly Amarys approached the wolf with her hand extended to it. The wolf approached her with no fear and each step was taken deliberately. As soon as she touched his soft fur, she felt an instant connection.

“You can’t be serious. You mean to tell me you have somehow tamed this fade-wolf?” Cassandra said placing her hands on her hips. “And what did you do to those shades?”

Amarys shrugged as the wolf licked her hand. They would not believe her anyway.

“Maker’s balls!” cried Varric throwing his hands in the air “I can’t even write this kind of shit”.

Solas remained quietly in the back, watching the interaction between Amarys and the wolf , who was now getting belly rubs as Cassandra listed numerous reasons why bringing the beast back to Haven would be problematic…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you liked this chapter! I am working on improving my writing to be a little more detailed. Feedback and comments always welcome! Leave a kudos!


	7. A Child By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit of a Bonus chapter! Take a peek through the eyes of everyone’s favorite Dwarf companion! This chapter takes place between Amarys' arrival and their expedition to the Hinterlands.  
> **Bonus Fanart**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! Just a heads up that it will be about a couple weeks before I add the next chapter. I am trying to hash a definitive story line and will need a little time to get my writings in order. I may also rewrite the first few chapters so that things are consistent and a little more detailed(or I will add notes of changes in future chapters). Of course your feedback is always welcome as I am to be a better writer.  
> Thank you for tagging along this adventure!  
> Fan Art done by me! *Ive changed Amrys' hair to dark teal :)*

Varric was relieved to have discovered that Cassandra had finally dismissed the accusations against the scared, little human girl after they had discovered that someone else was pulling the strings behind the incident at the conclave. Varric would be the first to admit that her involvement in the recent events was strange, but weirder things have happened. He would know… 

Even from their brief introduction in the Valley, Varric could tell that Amarys did not possess such power, although the mark on her hand did leave much to the imagination. Heck, she could barely maintain eye contact with anyone and for the first while would always flinch away when someone came to close to her, then again he had the same reaction when it came to the Seeker. Varric thought himself to be quite able to judge ones character, well with the exception for a few individuals, and he truly believed Amarys was some poor slave that had been sent to the conclave as a spay, as was the popular opinion held by many.

He often watched her from a distance and it often seemed like she was still getting used to her new ‘freedom’, although she tried her best to avoid the people of Haven for the most part she always ended up getting pulled into conversations by either Cassandra or Solas. She managed to hide her nervousness well, but she always held herself in such a way that in the blink of an eye she could disappear. 

It was the second day in Haven when Varric had found Amarys perched upon the front gate pillar overlooking the training grounds, her gaze locked onto the recruits running through their drills. What an odd little human.

“What are you doing up there?”, Varric asked her who nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. With simple grace she leapt down from her spot to face him. She was dressed in old boots, donated by Leliana, and clothes that were far too large for her, graciously donated by Cassandra. Overall she looked like a child’s play doll with homemade clothes that were hand sewn. 

“I-I was just watching the”, she stammered in response. Varric chuckled lightly and asked her is she ever saw soldiers training. Amarys shook her head “Not like this”.

“Kid, you look at everything as if you are seeing things for the first time”, he commented as he crossed his arms. 

Amarys face flushed pink as she fidgeted with her shirt sleeves. “It’s a lot to take in”, she admitted. “I am not used to any of this.”

“You’re doing fine”, Varric said. It was not like there was a manual for this type of situation, a handy guide on how to solve the world’s problems and make everyone stop fighting. “We’re on the same team. You got nothing to worry about.”  
…

As Varric was wondering about the Chantry the next day he stumbled upon Cassandra, Cullen, and Leliana talking about Amarys in a room where they had left the door ajar. That was always an invitation to listen in, and Varric did just that, creeping closer and pretending to read a book while leaning against the wall.

“She is young”, Cassandra said with sympathy.

“This is a delicate situation”, Leliana noted “At this point in time she is our only hope of sealing the Breach and rifts. But she acts like a child, the slightest things frighten her”

Varric had to agree with Leliana, Amarys was not exactly the type of hero you would read about in novels, but he made a mental note of how hard she fought against the demon that did come through the rift in the Valley. They should give her a little credit. Not like she signed up for this. Amarys could hold her own fairly well, and she did demonstrate some skill with a lance.

“All we can do for now is continue to monitor her”, Cassandra said a little more quietly. “Leliana, please keep trying to find any information about her and her master.”

Some things are better left unknown, Seeker. 

“I always spot her around the training grounds. Perhaps, we should consider training her to start preparing for what will come.” suggested Cullen.

That was enough for Varric who started to walk away, it saddened him that they were just viewing Amarys as a tool against the hole in the sky, but he couldn’t blame them for that as they had little choice. Upon leaving the Chantry Varric spotted the hero in question talking with Harrit. Curious, he decided to investigate a little more. From the look of it Amarys had managed to convince the old blacksmith to customize her armour further, against his will. It was a rather interesting sight. The old man scratching the back of his head and the little human tried to communicate her idea. Overall, she seemed to be doing a little better in regards to interacting with others. A little more colour on her face and a faint smile when Harrit handed her a couple throwing blades.

For a human she looks young, but just how old is she really? He thought to himself. Shit, had anyone thought to just talk with her like a normal person?  
…  
Later that afternoon Varric decided to visit Haven’s healer to order some health potions, however when he opened the door to the small wooden hut he found Amarys scowling over a few notes in her hands, that she quickly tried to hide from view when he entered.

“Everything ok kid?” he asked tilting his head to one side curiously. What are you hiding?

Amarys straightened up and held her chin high. “Yup. Just fine” she took a short step back as Varric approached her. He looked over the table where other notes were lying about. They seemed to be the healers notes on her care after she was brought to Haven after the explosion, but the look of frustration in her eyes was that of a child, almost as if…

“Do you need help reading the healer’s chicken scratch?” Varric inquired. Amarys brought the notes in front of her, he hands shaking as she gripped them tightly. Varric simply extended his hands out to her. “Here. I can help you with that.”

Is that it? The kid can’t even read?  
Amarys, again red in the face, adverted her gaze before handing over the notes. He couldn’t ask her straight out, that seemed harsh, but he knew deep down that this was the case. Her emerald eyes could not lie.

“Varric, could you clarify these for me? The writing is…difficult to interpret”, she said so quietly he wasn’t even sure if she had said anything at all.

“Sure thing, kid”, responded Varric as he took the notes from her. He quickly read over them and then relayed the information to her.

“It says here that you were in really bad shape, unresponsive to healing potions and typical healing. The doctor sent for a mage. You had some bad bruising (He had heard rumours of this, and he didn’t have the heart to tell her that they thought that she was going to die the first night). After the mage tried to heal you Solas was brought in and that he managed to stabilize you. Weird, that he was able to do what the healer couldn’t.” Varric continued on “the note also said you suffered from nightmares, but didn’t make a sound and that Solas stayed by your side.”

Varric handed the notes back to a sullen looking Amarys. Why is she so interested in this?

“Listen, kid, I can help you learn to read”, He offered. The little human’s eyes went wide with surprise. Oh, don’t look at me with puppy eyes, you remind me of Merrill. 

“You would do that for me?” she asked him, looking back to the other notes on the table. “Please, don’t tell the others.”

“Your secret is safe with me”, he said with a wink. “Say kids, how old are you anyways?”

Amarys thought about it for a moment before saying that she was about 23 years of age. Maker’s breath, she was no kid, but a young woman! Varric didn’t know what was worse, that she was older and had been kept as a slave for so long or the fact that everyone was treating her like a child.

“Alright, Amarys it is time for your first reading lesson”, Varric declared and he watched as a true smile of joy spread upon her lips. 

[](http://s347.photobucket.com/user/KosminaKismet/media/20180309_215249_zpsuezxctrf.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a little Kuddos love if you liked what you have read!  
> Much love!


End file.
